


Love is magic

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Series: Magic in Seoul [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Magic, Mpreg, Short Story, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: The backstory to how Hyungwon and Jooheon got together and how they ended up in cased in stone.Hyungwon was a dreamer and Jooheon was a as well.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Series: Magic in Seoul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939519
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon was a dreamer so was Jooheon.  
They met in the 3rd grade.  
Hyungwon a rather taller boy was getting bullied for being just that a taller boy.  
One of the boys used a spelled to attacked him but out of no where Jooheon pushed the boy.  
"NEVER TOUCH HIM "Said Jooheon.  
That day was when Jooheon and Hyungwon became friends.  
Years later.  
They are high school students.  
They started dating in 9th grade.  
"You're beautiful you know that ."Said Jooheon.  
"Maybe ."Said Hyungwon.  
It was just young love.  
Most people say high school relationships don't last but their did.  
They got married and went to college.  
But one day Hyungwon got pregnant.  
That when life started to settle in.  
"I'm thinking about dropping out ."Said Hyungwon.  
"Why ."Said Jooheon.  
"Because I'm stressed out because of school ."Said Hyungwon.


	2. chapter 2

Junhui was now 2 and still didn't get his powers.  
"I didn't get mine until I was a little older. "Said Jooheon.  
Once their 2nd child was born.  
Seo looked the most like his dad.  
Seo still didn't have his powers yet.  
Once Jeongin he didn't have his powers yet.  
But the couple thought their kids will get their powers when they are older.  
That they will get them someday.  
Jooheon and Hyungwon had good jobs and lived in the mortal world because they wanted their kids to be raised with normal kids.  
They were happy with their lives and this family was happy.  
Jooheon and Hyungwon had 3 copies of a photo of them.  
This photo was given to their kids incase anything every happened to them.  
Life was going good .  
Until one day.  
This day would change everything.  
There were three witches looking for children.  
This story was in all the new papers in the magic realm.  
One day in the middle of the night.  
There was a noise outside.  
"I will go see what the noise is you go get the kids ."Said Jooheon.  
Hyungwon went to go get the kids.  
They hid in a closet.  
But it was too late.  
The loud sounds of Jooheon screaming were heard though the house.  
The children were scared.  
Hyungwon told them to stay in this closet while he goes to see what is going on .  
That was the last time those 3 boys would see their parents.  
Hyungwon and Jooheon were in cased in stone.  
Each of the women took one of the 3 boys and put a spell on them to basically replace their memories of their parents with fake ones.


End file.
